Put the Pieces Together
by GlassCase
Summary: Sakura was always observant, for her work and her friends. But out of all of her friends, she was sure she knew Naruto the best...or did she? NaruHina One-shot


_One-shot_

_Disclaimer: NO OWNIE!_

* * *

Sakura Haruno had always been observant. She took her ninja and personal life very seriously. She knew at anytime, anywhere she was, she could be called on duty to save that one person's life.

Sakura Haruno was observant when it came to her friendships. Her old friends, her new friends, and her acquaintances. She swore she knew everything about her friends, she could answer any trivial thing about just anyone she knew.

Then why did she not see this coming?

_three days earlier_

Sakura Haruno the chief medical ninja was walking down to the Hokage's office. Her daily routine. She was a lean, 22 year old woman. Her long pink hair swayed in the wind as sakura petals swished by her. Her emerald eyes danced with happiness, as a smile came to her rosy lips. She was undeniably beautiful at this moment.

She practically skipped to the office. As she came up the stairs, said hello to the Anbu guards, she opened the door to the office. There sat a very…scratch that…EXTREMELY handsome man. His blonde, long, spiky hair filled out looking very similar to a certain 4th Hokage. Blue mischievous eyes danced, and a happy grin graced his lips.

"Sakura-chan!" The man greeted her from his chair. His clothing consisted of his traditional Hokage robe, and Jonin vest.

Sakura smiled, out of every friend she had, she knew Naruto the best.

"I came down here to give you some paperwork to fill out. I know you hate doing it, Naruto-baka. But you better have it done on time." Her voice was angry. They both knew she wasn't really mad.

Naruto yawned, "But I'm tired…do it for me Sakura-chan…PLEASSSE??" He laid his head down on the desk and got hit on the back.

"Naruto-baka! How could you be tired?! And don't give that mission excuse, we both know you don't do that anymore!" Sakura yelled with her fist in the air.

Over the years, both Naruto and Sakura realized her punches have gotten a lot softer. More like pats or a small hit that barely tickled.

"…Paperwork." He said with his head still down. His hair covered his eyes, in an appealing manner. Sakura noticed this.

"Liar! I still see a buncha paperwork on your desk. Tell me..really." She now wanted to know.

"I said paperwork…geez Sakura-chan, I'm no liar." He turned his head and looked at her in an annoyed manner. He was annoyed by her?

This was definitely a new thing. Sakura marked this off as very suspicious.

"Naruto-baka, I'm just concerned…You've seemed really tired for a whole month now." She said.

Naruto was surprised she noticed this…well she was really observant.

"Yea, sorry." he mumbled as he looked down.

"How about…we go to lunch? We haven't done that in forever." Sakura smiled as memories came of her and Naruto back when they were a team and after Sasuke left. They really became closer when she was 16, they would have lunch together everyday after training…Sometimes with Sai, but mostly without. Most people commented that they were a couple. At first this angered Sakura, but now she saw it differently.

"Yea sure just let me finish-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence a knock was heard.

"Come in!" He yelled.

Hesitantly the door opened and a petite woman entered the room. Her long indigo hair moved gracefully on the small of her back. Her large lavender eyes stared at the two ninja and a small timid smile came to her pale face. Her clothing consisted of a standard woman's Anbu uniform, which was nice and tight on her voluptuous body. Her mask was on the side of her face, which was a rabbit.

"Ohayo Hokage-sama, Sakura-san. I just came to-"

"HINATA! I told you a million BIZILLION times to not call me "Hokage-sama" I thought we were friends!" Naruto yelled in a whiny voice as he stood up.

Sakura shook her head. Now she really felt like hitting him hard. Hinata giggled and blushed at this.

"Gomensai, Naruto-kun." She said as she averted his gaze.

"Thank you…that's much better Hinata-chan. Hmmm..OH! Hinata, wanna go to lunch with me and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with eagerness.

Sakura was now miffed, "Naruto-baka I thought you had more work to do." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh! Then I wouldn't want to be a burden Naruto-kun." Hinata said with concern in her voice.

Naruto waved her off, "Nonsense! I could always do it later. I'm really hungry, and I'd love to treat the two most beautiful woman in Konoha to some ramen." Naruto said with a satisfied smile.

Hinata blushed and averted his gaze. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright Naruto-baka but when I see you tomorrow you better not be tired" Sakura scolded.

Hinata blushed, but grew worried, "Naruto-kun is tired in the morning?" She asked in wonder.

Sakura nodded her head to the indigo haired woman, "Yep for like a whole month now. See Naruto-baka, now you got Hinata-san worried about you!" Sakura yelled at the man.

Blue eyes met lavender ones for a split second, but pulled away. Sakura hadn't noticed this exchanged.

"Well lets get going." She said as they both followed behind her.

The group decided to take their time walking through the streets of Konoha. The villagers looked in wonder and awe. It wasn't everyday you get to see the Hokage walking with the chief medical ninja, and one of the Anbu captains who was practically royalty.

Sakura smiled, as she walked in between Hinata and Naruto. She didn't know why she wanted to walk between them, she just felt like she had to, almost like instinct.

They made it to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar in no time. The owner smiled, at his long time customer, and at the two women with him.

"Ahh hello, Hokage-sama, I see you brought your two dates with you." The owner chuckled and both girls blushed and giggled like school girls. Naruto chuckled too.

"Yep, my two lovely ladies…Anyways, where's Ayame?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

The owner sighed, "She's on a date with one of the Chunin. I told her not to date ninja, its such a dangerous life, but she's old enough to choose for herself." He looked a little disappointed.

"Don't be so sad. I'm sure she's really happy." Naruto said.

The man nodded, "Hai, well what would you three like to eat?" The owner asked.

The three put in their orders. Hinata sat in the middle of Sakura and Naruto, much to Sakura's annoyance. Sakura didn't seem to notice Naruto's hand slowly run up Hinata's thigh. He didn't look at her as he did this, trying to not get them found out. He felt her shiver inwardly, that was all he needed.

The orders came in and they ate slowly, blowing on the hot liquid.

The three talked about the old days, before they were Jonin. Sakura smiled at this, it was sorta like the old days…well except for Hinata being there.

Naruto noticed the ramen Hinata was consuming and smiled, "What's that you're eating?" He asked as he looked at it.

Hinata stopped eating and blushed, "Chicken flavored." She mumbled.

"Hmm…have I ever had that flavor?" Naruto asked thoughtfully.

The owner chuckled, "Naruto, you've had every ramen flavor known to man." He said.

Naruto shrugged, "Yea, but I never really get to have chicken flavor, can I have some Hinata-chan?" He asked her with his infamous puppy eyes.

"Hai." She said as pushed the bowl closer to him. Naruto frowned.

"Feed it to me." He gestured as he opened his mouth.

Hinata giggled, and obliged. She grabbed her chopsticks and used them to get a few noodles. Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrists to guide her to his mouth. He chopped down at the noodles while staring into her eyes, "Delicious…tastes just like chicken." He whispered huskily. Hinata's blush intensified.

Sakura was furious. What the hell just happened?! Now she knew why she wanted to sit between those two.

"Hey Naruto-baka, I got pork flavor, wanna try it too?" Sakura asked as she held up the bowl.

"No thanks, I have that one all the time." Naruto said as he waved her off.

Sakura pouted and sat down with her bowl in defeat. After they finished eating all three walked back to the Hokage's office.

Sakura noticed how slow the two were walking behind her. Every time she tried to slow down, they would go even slower just so she wouldn't go between them. What Sakura didn't notice was that the two were walking with their hands entwined.

When they finally reached the office, both hands were apart.

"Well that was really fun, we should do it again sometime guys." Naruto smiled.

"Hai. Arigato for the meal Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a timid smile.

"Hey no problem. I'll see you two later." He waved and went inside his office.

This left Sakura alone with Hinata.

"Hinata-san. How's the clan thing doing? I heard Neji's doing well for himself." Sakura said as she tried to make conversation with the shy Hyuuga girl.

They never were really good friends.

"Hai, I'm very happy for him. Umm…I think I should be going home now." Hinata said hesitantly.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura said.

"Hai?" She asked.

"When you first came into the office today. Why'd you come? You didn't seem to have anything for Naruto to sign." Sakura said. Hinata's eyes widened, this girl was really observant.

"Well, I- it was just some Anbu things we had to go over. Not very important." She lied.

Sakura smirked, knowing it was a lie, "Well see you later Hinata-san." She said as she turned and walked away.

_The Next Day_

Sakura smiled to herself, as she grabbed her paperwork from the Hospital and headed towards the Hokage's office.

She did the same daily routine, climb up the stairs, say hello to the Anbu, and open the door.

Naruto sat there in his robes, with his head on the Hokage's desk, snoring loudly.

"NARUTO-BAKA!!!" She screamed like a banshee as she punched him the face. Soft this time.

Naruto grunted and got up, "Huh? Wha…happened?" He asked as he turned his head back and forth.

"You're tired again aren't you?! I told you to stop this!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and sat back down. He rubbed his temples, "Yea I know sorry. Just give me the paperwork Sakura-chan." He said apathetically.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine!" She yelled and threw the papers at his desk.

She punched the wall as she left the office.

_At the Hospital_

Sakura was beyond pissed. Naruto just blew her off. Just like that!

She sighed and slipped into her office.

"Haruno-san, you have a patient waiting." Her assistant said as she entered the room.

Sakura nodded and went to her patient's room. Inside the room sat none other than Hinata Hyuga herself.

"Hinata, I didn't know I had an appointment with you." Sakura said in wonder.

"Well I told them it was an emergency and I only trust you." Hinata said as she stood up to greet the pink haired woman.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sakura asked as she gestured for Hinata to sit down in the patient's chair.

"I can't seem to hold down my food. It might just be a flu, but I feel very lightheaded. I was wondering if it might be the new training I've been doing, it uses up a lot of chakra and I'm worried if my body can take it or not." Hinata said as Sakura listened to the woman's heartbeat.

Sakura looked at her skeptically, "Hinata-san, are you sexually active? And be truthful." Sakura said.

Hinata blushed, "You don't think I'm…" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"That could be the case if you are sexually active." Sakura said as she put on a pair of latex gloves.

"Well..I. yes I am." Hinata averted her gaze with a blush.

"Do you and your partner use protection?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! But I guess, the protection doesn't always work every night." Hinata mumbled.

Sakura practically choked on her own saliva, "EVERY NIGHT?!" She asked in amazement.

"Well it use to be just once a week…but now yes, well except when I'm on missions." Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

"Hinata, let's do some tests to make sure, ok?" Sakura said. Hinata nodded.

_A half hour later_

"Well….you're pregnant. About 3 weeks. Are you going to tell the father?" Sakura asked.

"Hai I guess I have to. I hope he'll understand. I'm not sure if he's ready for a family right now." Hinata mumbled.

"Uhh…not to pry but, I never see you dating anyone Hinata. Who's the luck guy?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed, "Ummm…ano… we're not really telling anyone right now. It's a little dangerous," She said shyly.

"Why, is he like a secret agent or something?" Sakura laughed at this.

"Of course not. He's just not a member of my clan. The Huyga Clan has married in the family for over a 100 years." Hinata blushed as she looked down.

"So you would have to marry like Neji or something?" Sakura asked with a scrunched up face.

"Iie…he and I are too closely related. It's more like second or third cousins. But I guess now I have to tell him, and my father…I just don't know how to without embarrassing my clan. They're going to be ashamed that I'm with a man outside the clan, and that we've…made a child out of wedlock." Hinata's face was somber as her fingers traced against her abdomen.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. I wish I could help you. I promise I won't tell a soul about this until you're comfortable with it." Sakura had a sad expression in fear for her friend, what would happen to Hinata now?

"Thank you so much Sakura. I know I can trust you. I guess I should just get it over with and tell him. Good bye Sakura-san." Hinata got up for her seat and bowed to Sakura.

"Good bye Hinata, good luck. Tell me how it goes, ok?" Sakura said as she waved at her.

Hinata nodded and left the room.

_The Next Day_

Spring time had definitely come almost over night in Konoha. The trees blossomed, the air was nice and warm, children were playing outside, and lovers were holding hands. Like everyday Sakura was on her way to the Hokage's office to drop off some much need paperwork signing. She knew she could always get her assistant to go and deliver them, but she felt this was the only time she ever got to see Naruto.

She said hello to the Anbu guards as she walked into the office. Naruto was working briskly on his paperwork. His eyes were as alert as ever.

"N-Naruto? You're actually awake?" Sakura asked in amazement.

Naruto looked up briefly to acknowledge her and turned back down to his work.

"I'm glad you took my advice to sleep more. I can see how much work you've been doing." Sakura said very impressed.

Naruto shrugged, "Hmm…I guess." He muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. Naruto seemed like a zombie, just working.

"Is anything ever right?" He asked in a deadly tone. He didn't even look up at her.

"What's that suppose to mean? Tell me what's wrong? Is it the Akatsuki? Orochimaru? What is it?!" Sakura was now panicking. Naruto was never like this. Something terribly wrong must have happened.

"It's more personal than that." Naruto said with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Personal? I don't understand." Sakura was beyond confused. Naruto was never like this about his personal life. He didn't even have a personal life, the village was his life.

"Did you ever want something so bad…but in the end you didn't know if what you were doing was right?" Naruto asked. He didn't look her in the eye.

Sakura looked down, _"Sasuke." _

"Yes I know how that feels." She said ashamed of herself.

Naruto looked at her pained eyes, "Sakura I'm going to tell you something only your ears are allowed to hear." Naruto said.

Sakura looked surprised for a moment, "Ok…what is it?" She was nervous now.

"You wanna know why I've been tired for the past month or so? Well its…I'm seeing someone." Naruto didn't have to look at her to know she was surprised.

Sakura was beyond shocked, her body almost collapsed. _"This can't be happening…anything but this." _

"Who…is it?" She asked with instant dry throat.

"It's Hinata. We've been seeing each other for 3 months now. Just a month or so ago she's been coming over to my place. Now she's pregnant. I don't know what I'm going to do. We were planning to keep this a secret for another year maybe more. Now her family's going to know, I know this must be humiliating for her…I don't care if she's pregnant. It's a lot sooner than I wanted, but I'm ok with that. I just worried about her, now I don't know if being with her was the right thing to do. I love her, but I have to think of her needs first." Naruto finished talking and looked at the pink haired woman.

She looked devastated, "I…don't know what to say. Now I just feel stupid." A tear streamed down her face, her lips quivered, as she turned away.

Naruto's face was surprised as he sat up from his desk and went to put his arms around her. "Sakura what's wrong?" He asked, his voice was full of concern for the woman in his arms.

"How could I have not noticed? You two were so close at lunch yesterday. And then Hinata came to the hospital, I was the one who told her she was pregnant. And I still couldn't put the pieces together. I'm such an idiot!" she cursed herself as she cried into Naruto's chest.

"You're not an idiot Sakura-chan. You're the smartest person I know! Onegai, stop crying." Naruto begged, he hated seeing his best friend like this.

"I am an idiot, I'm so in love with you." She whispered that last sentence, almost too quiet for him to hear...but he did.

They both stiffened, "Sakura? I don't…understand." Naruto said in disbelief.

"I'm an idiot for not noticing you sooner. I should've noticed how great you were. I'm an idiot for always saying no to your date offers. I'm an idiot because I'm too late and your heart's not mine anymore." She cried and hiccupped as she said this.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, I love you too…but not in that way." Naruto murmured as he held her closer.

"First it was Sasuke, now you too. Everyone is leaving me." She cried.

Naruto's face hardened, "I would never leave you. Sasuke was a cold-hearted bastard who was too much into his revenge, he didn't notice how amazing you are. He's the real idiot. Please, stop crying. I'm sorry I can't love you like you want, but I'll promise to never leave, and I'll always notice how special you are." He whispered.

Sakura stopped crying and leaned away from Naruto's hold. He let go.

"Thank you. I- still feel very stupid for not noticing. If only I noticed you a few years earlier." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura you've always known a side of me that no one else knows, not even Hinata. Take care of it, ok?" Naruto said with his smile. A subtle smile, but his best one yet.

Sakura nodded, and smiled, "Naruto, you should ask Hinata to marry you. Your relationship seems really serious. It's just something to think about. Besides Hinata really thought about you the most when she found out she was pregnant. She thinks of you so much, maybe even more than I do. So give her a big ring, she deserves it." Sakura said. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her skin was pale, but yet she was still beautiful.

"Hai I will. Thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto said with his grin.

Sakura smiled back, "I should be going now. You two make a good couple. Bye Naruto." She said this as she left.

Sakura sighed, why did she not see this coming?

* * *

_A/N: My friend and I made a bet that I couldn't make a good Narutoverse one-shot. I think I proved her wrong. =) hopefully._

_R&R pllzzz._


End file.
